Conventionally, for the purpose of preventing various devices such as a cellular phone from being used without permission owing to leaving it behind, robbery, etc. there is a use-limiting device in which the calling function of the cellular phone is limited at a position apart by a predetermined distance or further from the owner of the cellular phone.
In this use-limiting device, transmission/reception of an identification code is carried out between an identification signal transmitting unit carried by the owner of the cellular phone and a use-limitation releasing unit incorporated in the cellular phone, and when both units are apart from each other by a predetermined distance or further, the releasing unit stops the releasing signal of the use limitation of the cellular phone (see Patent Reference 1).
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-11-88499